


Never Have I Ever

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fuck Marry Kill, Humour, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they meet up for a weekend of fun and drinking, the boys learn some hilarious things about each other, but one is shocked to the core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

"Who's up for a game of never have I ever?", Max questioned as he nursed his beer.

After a chorus of 'yeah', 'sure" and 'fine', from the other Germans,Max and Julian went to gather some bottles of alchol and thirteen shot glasses.

"I can't drink, the antibiotics", Matthias explained and, Thomas who was in the kitchen came out with a bottle of squash and a jug of water.

"You're not getting out of this that easy Matze", Thomas grinned, before he set it on the long glass table.The thirteen on them sat on the wooden floor, shot glasses in front of them. Three bottles of alcohol were sitting in the middle, vodka, whisky and rum.

"We're going to take a vote on which one goes first, the one with the most votes if first", Lukas announced.

Whisky was first up, much to the displesure of Sven, who couldn't stomach the stuff, he looked to his brother. Lars patted his shoulder.

"You've had a boring life", Lars chuckled.

"Names on a piece of paper and into the bowl", Thomas declared as they all places their names into the bowl.

"Alright", Mats drawled" first up is, Max".

"Never have I ever, slept in somebody elses garden after getting drunk", the 20 year old grinned when Thomas, Lukas, Matze, Benni, Sven and Julian took a shot.

"At least we can make it into the house before collapsing, next up is Marco, this should be good", Manu smirked.

"Never have I ever, had sex in a friends bed, only for them to walk in".

Sven, Lars, Manu, Thomas, Lukas, Bastian and shockingly Max, who was a bright red and trying to bury his head into Julian's exposed shoulder, took a shot.

"You poor child, who did you scar for life?", Lukas questioned before he recived a flick on the nose from Julian.

 

"Never have I ever had sex in a public place, such as a night club or restaurant", Thomas cackled when both Sven and Matthias took a shoot.

"Never have I ever had inappropriate thought of a teacher or coach", Erik smiled, Lars was shocked when Sven, along with Thomas, Mats, Marco and Erik took a shot.

Lars could see the effect that the whisky was having on his twin and to spare him came up with a question that surely he didn't do.

Lars was next" Never have I ever had a quickie in the locker room".

Everybody took a shot. Lars stared at his brother, his eyes wide.

"In case you haven't notice Lar, we're all basically humping like rabbits", Sven slurred causing the other players to laugh, but both Matze and Lars groaned.

"He has to stop with the whisky, move onto the rum, just don't let him near whiskey ever again",Matze begged as Sven basically collapsed into his shoulder.

The rest of them nodded as they poured out new shots of rum.

""Never have I ever given food poisening to my significant other", Benni giggled when Marco, Max, Thomas and Lukas took a shot.

"You gave Erik good poisoning, explain", Manu grinned.

"Thomas gave you food poisoning", Marco exclaimed.

"But Thomas does not bake cake for all of us", Lukas laughed.

"I used bad milk, it wasn't fun", Both Bvb players shivered at the memory.

"We didn't think that it was Marco, just try not to use bad milk if you bake anything, Jogi'd kill you then us", Julian warned playfully, before he pulled out his own name.

"Never have I ever pranked Jogi".

Of course Thomas, Manu, Lukas, Basti and Marco took a shot.

"You four yes, Marco what did you do to him?",Lars wondered.

"He kept mentioning the llama comparison, so if put green dye in his shampoo and silver into his hair spray", Marco giggled, before hiccuping.

"That was you, I got into so much trouble for that", Thomas pouted, before Manuel wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Lighten up Mülli".

Thomas scoweled before he pulled out Mats name.

"Never have I ever had sex with somebody with a daddy kink", Mats, smirked when Erik, Max and Matze took a shot.

Lars looked to his brother hoping and praying that it wasn't him. But the man was staring wide eyed, his cheeks dusted pink. The silence was thick and uncomfortable until, Sven pouted and rested his forehead against the younger mans chest.

"Never have I ever been fined by police for driving without a licence", Lukas said from beside Marco, a comment that caused the blond to punch in in the arm.

"It was one time", Marco muttered before he took a shot.

By now the football players were getting a tad bit drunk, Julian was kissing up and down Max's pale neck, Lukas was on Basti's lap, Manu had both arms around Thomas who was sitting between his legs, both Lars and Matthias were being used as a human pillow by Sven who was wide awake, Erik was tracing the lines of Marco's tattoo and Mats and Benni didn"t seem bothered.

"Alright, I'm calling time on this, we can order pizxia in a while, just try to get some sleep, we have the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow to do whatever", Matze mumbled as he helped his drunk boyfriend up and guided them to their room, that they shared with Lars.

Once they had him in the middle of the bed Matze carded his fingers through Sven's soft locks.

"Sorry that you drew the short straw, having to stay with the two of us", Matze apologised.

"It doesn't matter, look after him, in just going to just in the shower", Lars smiled.

"I've never been so embarresed in my life, fuck me", Sven mumbled.

"I will, tomorrow", Matze have him a kiss before they settled down.

 

Both Julian and Max were being shook awake, by Lukas and Sven.

"Pizza's on its way, Marco wants to play a game", Sven muttered.

The four of them walked out to the living room, where the rest of them had gathered in a large rectagle around the table.

"Alright Manu, fuck marry kill: Jogi, Robert and Pep", Marco barked.

"Fuck sake Marco, you hho all out don't ya", Benni shook his head.

"Alright, fuck Pep, marry Lewy, but I can't kill Jogi, well shit, guess I'm killing Jogi", Manuel sighed.

"I am extremely offended, you'd rather marry Lewy than me, why don't you just go fall in love with him", Thomas whined before Manu pulled him into his lap.

"Does the baby need a nap?",Manuel patronized.

"What I need is food and why Lewy, he's not even that good looking", Thomas pouted.

"Dude have you seen him, he's like a God", Erik stuttered and evryone agreed with him.

"Lukas, Gerard, Ramos or Louis Van Gal?", Basti enquired.

"Fuck Ramos marry Louis and kill Ramos, can I please put an end to this game, my own boyfriend just asked me who is like to have sex with and he wasn't an option" Lukas complained before the door bell rang.

They sent Max out to collect the food and began eating when Sven had a brain storm.

"Marco, d'you remember confessions?", the smirk on the blond's lips meant yes.

"Okay everybody, write down to confessions about yourself and put them in the bowl, also write your name annd place it here", Marco ordered.

"Why does Marco have control over everything?", Mats groaned.

"Because I do, Lukas, pick out a confession then a name, he person who's name it is has to guess".

"I once flooded the locker room because broke a pipe, Lars".

"I'm gonna go with Thomas", Lars grinned when Thomas sighed.

"Congratulations. I get jealous of my teammates sometimes, Basti", Thomas drawled.

"I don't know, Julian?", Basti wondered.

"Wasn't me, well that's fucking depressing, who is it?",Julian wondered.

"Did you know that during a match one time, I had to continually warm up so I wouldn't freeze to death?", Manu announced.

"There's a hidden meaning there, Manu we live in Germany it gets pretty cold, but I'm gonna guess it was you?", Mats asked.

"Yup, really hope I made you all feel really bad", Manuel cackled.

"You are cruel", Thomas whispered from where he was sitting between his legs.

"I learned from you", Manu nosed as the nape of his neck.

"I have made out with Robert Lewandowski, Matthais".

"Marco or Erik, both of them did, I think, I'm going with Marco", Everybody turned to the pair.

"He dared me to do it", Marco defended himself.

"I can"t, you are destroying his innocence", Benni held both hands over Max's ears, protecting him from the craziness that was the German national football team.


End file.
